


Time For A Wedding

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, word:- silk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- silk. The Winchesters have been invited to a wedding, but at times the little things complicate matters.





	Time For A Wedding

Sam gave one last last tug to the velvet-blue silk tie. It looked okay.

Something practically unheard of in the hunting world had occurred. One of their colleagues was getting married and his fiancée wanted a big-ass celebration. Sam couldn't remember the last time he or Dean had been to a wedding, if ever; so Sam had decided such an unusually happy state of affairs should be shared by the entire community, including the Winchesters.

Dean, of course, had laughed in his face. 'What the fuck, Sammy! I'm not going to any wedding. I'd rather take out a nest of vamps.'

But Sam shamelessly used the power of the puppy eyes, and Dean had caved, though that hadn't stopped him from endlessly grumbling every time Sam was in earshot.

:

'Hey,' Dean called out. 'You're gonna have to fix this tie before I rip the darn thing to shreds.'

Sam rolled his eyes and went into Dean's room. 'Dean Winchester, best hunter on the planet and he can't make a knot in a tie!'

'Well, my gifts run to other things, dude!'

Sam allowed himself another eye-roll before deftly adjusting his brother's dark-green tie.

'There you go,' he grinned, giving Dean a pat on the cheek. 'The women will be all over you like bees to a honey pot. What more could you ask for?'

'Hm,' Dean huffed, slightly mollified. 'There's that I suppose.'

:

'C'mon, dude, or we'll be late for the ceremony. You polish up the Impala? She has to look her best.'

'Yeah,' Dean grinned, making for the stairs. 'MY baby's gonna steal the show! What bride!"


End file.
